2 mondes
by Altar
Summary: Une nouvelle menace vient troublée les 9 royaumes de Earl et leurs Otomes. Garderobe se retrouve de nouveau au centre l'action. Natsuki et Shizuru parviendront elles à faire façe à la tempête approchante ? Qui est cette mystérieuse femme que ramène Miyu ? [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**2 mondes**

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_**Cette histoire se déroule après la saison 1 de Mai Otome, ne prenant pas vraiment en compte les OAV's de la saison 2, mais faisant quelques clins d'œil aux 3 OAV's de Mai-Otome 0 ~ ~.**_

_**La fiction aura donc lieu sur la planète Earl. Et reprendra bien évidemment les personnages principaux de l'anime de sunrise…**_

_**Je reprécise que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Seule la protagoniste centrale est une entière création de mon imagination, tout comme les évênements qui vont suivre…**_

_**De plus, sachez que cette fiction est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. Donc, n'hésitez pas à pousser votre lecture plus loin que les premiers chapitres...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Altar**_

* * *

**Prologue rappel :**

**Earl**

C'est une des planètes habitables qui fut découverte pendant la période d'immigration dans l'espace. Néanmoins, la surface habitable n'est pas très étendue, et c'est comme si près de 100% de la population vivait sur le territoire européen actuel.

Au commencement, la planète se développa grâce à l'établissement de la culture terrestre des temps anciens, mais une grande partie de la technologie fut perdue et la planète est devenue la terre qu'elle est actuellement. Par la suite quelques technologies ont vu le jour et ont disparu, et la culture mélangeant le vieux et le moderne s'est développé.

Actuellement, il existe 9 royaumes : WindBloom, Altai, Airries, Caldea, Annan, Florence, Lutecia-romulus, Lutecia-remus et Zipang. Les 3 autres royaumes existants ayant déjà été anihilés lors de la guerre des 12 royaumes.

Il existe aussi des populations qui n'ont pas de pays propres, telles que Aswad par exemple.

Les Otome sont des gardes du corps et assistantes des personnalités importantes de la royauté et du monde politique. Fleurs de la haute société, elles se comportent avec magnificience et élégance. Les jeunes filles de toutes les nations rêvent d'être une Otome un jour.

Néanmoins, seule une poignée de personnes parviennent à porter le titre de Maistar. Pour pouvoir y accéder, il faut savoir combiner parfaitement différentes qualités.

Les Maistar sont très puissantes et leur pouvoir égale la force militaire d'un pays entier. C'est beaucoup plus avantageux que des tanks et soldats et ça permet de réduire le budget pour les bâtiments de guerre. Chaque pays, afin de posséder une Maistar, envoit des jeunes filles candidater à Garderobe.

Par contre, la grande priorité des Maistar est de servir son master. Risquer leur vie pour leur master est leur mission fondamentale.

Elles ont fait une croix sur l'amour, et le bonheur de vivre une vie de famille avec un homme est exclu.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Danger en vue

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**Partie 1**

* * *

**_Quelque part dans le désert._**

Je marchais péniblement, courbée en deux, tentant de minimiser l'impact glacial et puissant des rafales de vent sablonneux. Maudite tempête ! Les bourrasques, transportant le sable du désert, balayaient mon corps, et s'infiltraient sinueusement dans le moindre accro de ma capeline de cuir, m'obligeant à maintenir mon écharpe sur ma bouche et mon nez, et à essuyer régulièrement l'accumulation de grains sablonneux sur les verres de mes lunettes de protection artisanales. Je m'immobilisais quelques instants, le temps de vérifier que je me dirigeais bien vers le plateau constitué de terre arides, et de falaise. Je devais rentrer avant que la nuit de tombe complètement, le ciel prenant déjà une teinte rouge orangé à l'ouest. Je réajustais la besace pendant à ma taille. Tout comme ma capucine de cuir, elle était constituée de peaux de bête cousues ensemble, usée jusqu'à la trame, trouée et rapiécée tant bien que se peut. Rassurée de ne pas avoir perdue ni mon cap, ni la raison de ma sortie de la journée, je reprenais ma route. Bon sang, faire le tour de mes pièges, et les réinstaller m'avait pris plus de temps que prévu initialement car j'avais bêtement cassé la lame de mon couteau de chasse. Mais bon, au moins, ma besace contenait de quoi me nourrir quelques jours.

Après 2 bonnes heures de marche que j'avais terminée dans le noir complet, j'arrivais enfin à mon abri. Je réanimais immédiatement le feu central que j'avais pris soin de couvrir avant mon départ en expédition, profitant de la douce chaleur qu'il m'apportait. Il faut dire que si les températures journalières avoisinaient les 45-55°C, la nuit, elles chutaient radicalement parfois en dessous de 0°C. Le désert était loin d'être un lieu hospitalier, même si je m'étais parfaitement adapté à cet environnement hostile. Mon regard se porta autour de moi. Je me trouvais à la base, dans une aspérité de la roche des falaises bordant le plateau rocheux surplombant un paysage sablonneux totalement désertique. Il n'y avait aucune plante dans ce secteur, aucun point d'eau visible. J'avais améliorée mon refuge en creusant les parois afin de l'agrandir. Désormais, le foyer central illuminait une entrée de 4 m de large sur 2 de haut, une pièce à vivre de 20 m de large sur 30 de profondeur et 3 m de haut, j'avais également creusé un boyau d'évacuation des fumées dans la roche surplombant mon abri. Pour toute possession, je ne disposais que de quelques vieilles couvertures datant d'une autre époque, d'une casserole cabossée ayant connue de meilleurs jours, une caisse à outils, des lampes à huile taillée sommairement dans la roche, ce qui m'était vraiment utile en fait, c'était le foyer central. C'était un cercle de pierre d'un mètre de diamètre, sur lequel était fixé 4 piquets fourchus en ses points cardinaux, j'avais creusée dans le sol un boyau d'air menant du centre du foyer à l'extérieur, et ce qui permettais, par un petit mécanisme, d'alimenter les flammes. En effet, ce n'était pas dans le désert que j'allais trouver du bois, donc je brûlais de l'os, ce qui a plus de mal à prendre, mais que je pouvais trouver en grande quantité dans certaines zones.

Bon, finis de rêvasser, il était temps de m'occuper de ma récolte ! Je vidais ma besace sur le sol plane devant moi, et analysais son contenu : 5 serpents, 3 oiseaux de nuit, 6 lézards… Je devais les vider, les préparer, mettre à sécher la viande, bien mettre les plumes de côté… Ma soirée allait être occupée ! Et bien que le menu semble peu ragoutant, cette viande , bien que chiche, était suffisamment nourrissante pour ma survie.

Une fois ce travail ingrat mais nécéssaire terminé, je mangeais un morceau, mis dans mon stock les plumes, me frottais un coup les mains avec du sable pour en enlever le sang, laissais sécher les morceaux de viande soigneusement découpés en lamelle sur une barre positionnée au dessus du feu. J'étais exténuée, le jour allait se lever dans quelques petites heures. Autant essayer de dormir un peu.

Je m'allongeais à même le sol en position fœtale près du foyer, tout en priant pour avoir un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

**Partie 2**

* * *

_**Garderobe, royaume de Windbloom**_

L'académie était en pleine reconstruction, tout comme la ville qui portait encore les stigmates vivaces des affrontements entre les Otomes, les Schwarts, et les Slaves. Partout circulaient sans cesse des ouvriers qui effaçaient peu à peu les traces des affrontements. Heureusement, la reine Mashiro Blanc de Windbloom prenait enfin son rôle au sérieux, et les travaux avançaient donc rapidement et efficacement.

Le mausolée de Shinso-sama reprenait forme, et la vie à l'académie reprenait. Les cours des élèves étaient de nouveau assurés, et les étudiantes qui avaient été rapatriées dans leurs pays respectifs au début des conflits étaient revenues.

Un profond soupir poussé par la Gakuencho fit se retourner l'Améthyste pleine de grâce qui était entrain de servir le thé.

« Ara, un soucis Gakuencho ? »

« Non, ca va Shizuru. J'ai seulement toujours du mal à croire que c'est terminé »

« L'harmonium a été détruit, le coup d'état a été stoppé, les adeptes des Schwarts ont presque tous été arrétés et envoyés à la vallée noire sous la garde de Mai-san et Mikoto-san, et surtout, nous sommes toutes en vie, donc oui, la tempête est finie. »

Alors que Shizuru Viola déposait une tasse de thé devant Natsuki Kruger, le téléphone présent sur le bureau de cette dernière sonna, elle décrocha, sentant déjà que cet appel était de mauvais augure.

« Oui ? Ah Tolio.. Quoi ? Je viens immédiatement. »

Natsuki raccrocha, leva ses yeux vers la jeune femme en face d'elle, et lui souffla :

« Le vent se lève de nouveau… Suis moi au laboratoire. »

Lorsque que les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans le laboratoire de Youko Hélène, elles eurent la stupéfaction d'y découvrir l'androïde Miyu.

« Gakuencho. Miyu m'a apportée des données qu'elle ne pouvait analyser seule, je viens de terminer et de comparer avec les miennes. J'ai également contacter quelques amis pour en avoir le cœur net avant de vous appeler. Et la situation est alarmante. »

« Expliques toi, que se passe-t'il ? Et quelles sont ses fameuses données ? »

Les révélations de Youko firent pâlir ses interlocutrices.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, en salle du conseil à Garderobe, tout les dirigeants des 9 royaumes ainsi que leurs otomes avaient été réunis en une conférence exceptionnelle à la demande express de la directrice de l'établissement.

Natsuki Kruger se leva de son siège, obtenant immédiatement l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir répondu à ma demande et d'avoir accepter de vous réunir ici malgrès vos emplois du temps chargés. Néanmoins, le sujet est trop grave pour que je fasse circuler ces informations autrement que face à vous. Les Schwartz sont de nouveau actifs, et plus menaçant que jamais. »

« Mais, n'avions nous pas éliminer la menace qu'ils représentaient ? Plus aucune lettre noire ne circule, et aucun slave n'est réapparu. » Répliqua la présidente d'Aierris

« Rappelez vous qu'ils ont réussis à créer de fausses otomes, je vous avais transmis à tous le rapport de Chie Hallard sur ce sujet. Nous n'avons pas pu mettre la main sur un de ses cristaux de ses Valkyries pour l'analyser, mais nous n'en n'avons pas trouver un seul qui soit intact. Et ne pouvons donc que nous fier à ses rapports très détaillés. Hors, il se trouve que Miyu-san, ici présente, à repérer ce qui semble être des camps d'entrainements pour fausses otomes, et ses constatations sont alarmistes… »

« Des fausses otomes ? Les Valkyries ? mais qui peuvent-ils bien recruter dans ses camps ? »

« Dois je vous rappeler ce qui fait une otome ? Seules des jeunes femmes vierges peuvent postuler. Si elles sont admises, des nanos machines leurs permettant de faire apparaitre leurs robes et leurs éléments leurs sont injecter dans le corps. Elles se voient alors pourvu d'une boucle d'oreille contenant une GEM, leurs permettant de matérialiser leurs pouvoirs. Hors les GEM créées par Schwartz sont de niveau égal à celles de Garderobe. Donc, logiquement, si on suit notre fonctionnement, ils pourraient recruter n'importe quelles jeunes filles vierges parmi la population. Je vous laisse imaginer le nombre possible de Valkyries que nous aurions à combattre… »

Tous comprenaient parfaitement la gravité et l'urgence de la situation exposée par Natsuki.

« Que pouvons nous faire pour les stopper ? Nous ignorons tout de leurs positions exactes, ils doivent avoir des laboratoires, des caches.. » lança la reine Mashiro

« Je sais. Nous devons trouver une solution, et c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir. Nous ne pouvons les laisser faire sous peine de tout perdre. Nous savons tous de quoi ils sont capables, et qu'ils ne reculeront jamais. » précisa la Gakuencho, puis en voyant la cyborg s'appréter à quitter la pièce

« Miyu-san où allez vous ? Nous n'avons pas terminé ! »

« Je vous ait rapporter ce que je savais, Cristal argenté des Glaces, et je constate que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de prendre des mesures immédiates et efficaces. Je vais donc chercher quelqu'un qui acceptera peut-être de vous aider »

Sur ses mots, l'androïde aux cheveux courts argentés et aux yeux rouges flamboyant, quitta la salle de conférence avec son petit oiseau jaune voletant au dessus de son épaule.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Préparations

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Partie 1**

* * *

**Dans le désert**

Une main délicatement sur mes reins remontait peu à peu le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner, puis allait se perdre finalement dans mes cheveux, caressant tendrement ceux-ci. Ton souffle chatouillant légèrement mon visage, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ton corps allongé près du mien, profitant de la fécilicité de ce doux moment bénéfiçiant de tes attentions, ta douce voix mélodieuse me susurrant à l'oreille à la lueur de l'aube:

« Debout, mon ange »

Ouvrant les yeux, tout en déposant un baiser sur le bout de ton nez, je baignais alors totalement dans la douceur de l'instant, plongeant mon regard dans tes magnifiques iris miroitant tels des rubis, admirais les reflets chatoyant de tes cheveux châtains auréolés des premiers rayons du soleil. Ma main droite se promenait paressessement sur les courbes harmonieuses de ton corps nu, faisant frémir ta peau laiteuse à cette caresse.

Alors que mes doigts atteignaient ton doux visage, je remarquais le sang… Rouge vif… Entourant et s'égouttant de ma main sur ton cou et tes joues. Me redressant subitement, je vis les flammes intenses, dévorantes, brûlantes nous englobant, tes yeux reflétaient une terreur palpable, une souffrance indicible, un filet sanglant s'écoulait au coin de tes lèvres, la panique totale s'emparait de moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais si mal, je te pris dans mes bras, te serrant pour retenir la vie qui s'échappait de ton corps, pour faire taire la douleur de tes yeux, j'hurlais ton nom dans des cris emplis du profond désespoir qui me serrait la gorge, te voyais, impuissante, lutter pour reprendre ton souffle et prononcer ses quelques mots :

« Vis mon amour »

Ta tête roulait sur mon bras, molle et lourde, tes yeux ouverts avaient perdus leurs luminosités.

Tu n'étais plus…

« NON…. NON …NON…RESTE AVEC MOI…SHIZURU ! » Hurlais je d'une voix rauque en me redressant.

J'étais trempée de sueurs glacées, les battements frénétiques de mon cœur me donnait la nausée, j'étais assise, les joues inondées de larmes, les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur, la bouche toujours ouverte sur mon hurlement, mon bras tendu dans le vide de ma grotte, mon regard paniqué se portait tout autour de moi, tentant d'analyser la situation… Je fermais les yeux, soufflais, tentais de détendre les muscles tendus de mon corps… Un cauchemar… Un de plus…

Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me levais et regardais dehors. L'aube pointait à l'horizon des dunes sablonneuses, mais la nuit englobait encore la falaise. Je me dirigeais vers la cuve de stockage d'eau, et m'aspergeais le visage du précieux liquide que je récoltais chaque matin dans des peaux tendues entre les rochers qui recueillaient la rosée de la nuit désertique. Mes mains tremblaient encore des effets de ce cauchemar. Presque chaque nuit, je faisais le même, répétant inlassablement la même souffrance résignée en moi.

_Bon allez… J'ai du boulot qui m'attends, pas le temps de penser, pas le droit d'y penser…_ Je devais faire le tour de toutes les zones de récupération de la rosée nocturne avant que le jour ne se lève et ne fasse s'évaporer le précieux liquide de vie. Ensuite, comme chaque jour, je devais aller vérifier tout les pièges que j'avais posés à divers endroits du désert et du plateau. Cette vérification me prenait plusieurs heures, vérifier que les collets fonctionnaient bien et n'avaient pas été désamorçer par le vent, m'assurer que tout les pièges trappes étaient actifs et non ensablés, et si des reptiles ou volatiles s'étaient pris dedans, commençait alors le ramassage et la remise en fonction des pièges.

Me préparant à partir effectuer mes tâches, je me rendis compte de l'état déplorable de ma capeline de cuir et de ma besace. Les peaux d'antilopes les composant étaient usées jusqu'à la trame, le cuir taché par le soleil et l'usure d'une utilisation quotidienne, troué et rapiécé de toutes parts. L'imperméabilisation de mon vêtement n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. J'allais devoir repartir en expédition dans les plaines bordant les royaumes pour renouveler mon stock de peaux et me confectionner de nouveaux vêtements.

Je soupirais à l'idée de devoir traverser des centaines de kilomètres de désert afin de débusquer les mammifères. Mais pour l'heure, ça pouvait encore attendre quelques jours songeais je, me couvrant la tête et le visage avant de m'enfonçer dans les terres arides.

* * *

**Partie 2**

* * *

**Garderobe**

Dans le bureau de la directrice, Youko, Shizuru, et Natsuki étaient installées tranquillementdevant un thé. Si la scène semblait calme, la conversation l'était moins.

« Tolio, sais tu qui est cette personne que Miyu doit nous ramener ? » Demanda la Gakuencho à la scientifique.

« Non, je l'ignore, tu connais Miyu, elle n'en dit jamais plus qu'elle ne le veut, et n'agis que selon ce qu'elle croit juste et dans l'intérêt de sauvegarder notre monde. Donc non, j'ignore totalement qui elle est partie chercher. De sûr, ca n'est pas quelqu'un que nous connaissons, sinon, elle nous l'aurait dit. »

« Ara, ara, je pense que nous devrions être reconnaissantes qu'elle nous aide, et si elle estime que cette mystérieuse personne est en mesure de nous aider, nous devons accepter. Après tout, nous n'avons pas le luxe de nous passer des informations qu'elles pourraient toutes deux nous amener, surtout si cela nous permet de stopper Schwartz définitivement, et d'assurer notre sécurité à tous. »

« Tu as raison, Shizuru. Mais connaissant les manières de faire de Schwartz, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un inconnu venant à Garderobe pourrait représenter une menace, sans parler que nous ne sommes pas sûres de pouvoir lui faire confiance… »

« Gakuencho, attendons au moins de rencontrer cette personne avant de pouvoir juger non seulement de ses capacités, mais aussi de la confiance à accorder. Mais sachant que c'est une connaissance de Miyu, je ne pense pas que nous ayons de crainte à avoir. » Précisa Shizuru Viola. Elle voyait et comprenait parfaitement l'inquiétude de Natsuki. Mais elle savait qu'il était inutile de se mettre martel en tête avant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation.

_Je me demande tout de même qui va bien pouvoir nous ramener Miyu ? Je sens que ça va peut-être devenir intéressant._ Songea l'Améthyste pleine de Grâce.

* * *

**Partie 3**

* * *

**La vallée Noire.**

C'est là que se trouvait anciennement le Sanctuaire de la Technologie : la technologie des Otome et l'Harmonium sont nés ici. Elle disparut en pleine nuit, pendant la Guerre des 12 Rois, à cause des explosions d'énergie phénoménale créées par les combats entre otome Mai star

Cette vallée est depuis lors, bloquée dans un espace temps différent des royaumes, entourée d'une espèce brume opaque.

C'est là que réside Tokiha Mai, le Rubis de longévité est le nom de la pierre qui appartient à cette Maistar Otome.

Avant d'être diplômé à Garderobe, elle était connue comme une "Otome légendaire" à cause de sa disparition mystérieuse. Originaire de Zipang, c'est la grande soeur de Tokiha Takumi le roi de Zipang.

Mais en réalité, en plein milieu d'un voyage, elle s'est égarée dans la Vallée noire et y a rencontrée Mikoto, la princesse Chat, qui est une Hime originelle, et la dernière existante. Cette dernière est devenue son master.

Désormais elles vivent toutes deux sereinement dans la Vallée, et ont en charge la surveillance des prisonniers Schwartz.

Mai était en train de cuisiner sous le regard impatient et gourmand d'une Mikoto affamée, lorsque que Miyu fit son apparation.

« Ahhh… Miyu, ca faisait longtemps ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Bonjour, Mai, Mikoto. Avant toute chose, lis ceci » répondit Miyu en tentant un parchemin à l'otome. Le document était un contre rendu de la conférence relatant les manigances des Schwartz.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les traits de la Mai star se durcissaient. Les nouvelles apportées étaient loin d'être réjouissantes, elles étaient même terrifiantes. Terminant le parchemin, elle se tourna vers la cyborg.

« Je vois… Qu'est ce que tu attends de nous ? Doit-on retourner à Garderobe ? »

« Non, je viens seulement chercher des provisions, des couvertures et des outils. »

« Oh… Tu va la chercher ? Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir la ramener à WindBloom ? » s'étonna Mai

« Oui… Cette fois ci, elle ne peut pas rester à l'écart du monde. La situation est trop grave pour qu'on se passe de son aide. Les conséquences pourraient être plus désastreuses que la guerre des 12 royaumes. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix qu'essayer de la tirer de son exil. »

Enlevant son tablier, Tokiha répondit :

« Bon, je suppose que tu comptes reprendre la route immédiatement. Je vais tout de suite te préparer des provisions pour la traversée du désert. »

« Merci Mai, je ne pense pas que nous passerons par ici au retour. Le temps étant compté, je vais l'emmener directement à Garderobe. »

« Hummm…. Je te souhaite bon courage pour la convaincre Miyu, ça ne sera pas simple. » constata l'otome avant de filer préparer les vivres pour le voyage de la cyborg.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Demande

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Partie 1**

* * *

**Désert.**

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour favorable à mettre le nez dehors. Mais je n'avais que faire des risques encourus tandis que je gravissais une butte sablonneuse, pliée en deux, le corps trempé de sueur sous ma capeline, le sable s'infiltrant et collant sur ma peau. Je resserrais le tissu couvrant le bas de mon visage. Saloperie de vent. Le khamsin était un vent de sable brûlant qui soufflait du désert d'Égypte à Israël. Son nom signifiait « cinquantaine » parce qu'il était censé ne souffler que pendant une cinquantaine de jours au printemps.

C'était un vent sec, chaud et très poussièreux, au souffle brûlant des déserts du sud-est de l'Égypte au sud d'Israël. À la vitesse de 150 km/h, il arrachait les feuilles des arbres et donnait au ciel une teinte orange foncé ; l'air se chargeait de poussière ce qui rendait la respiration oppressante. Il provoquait quelques violents orages. C'était ce même vent que j'affrontais actuellement, bien que je ne me trouvais pas sur Terre. Enfin arrivée à destination, je me penchais sur le piège trappe que je venais vérifier.

_Et merde…_ Les liens attachants les morceaux de bois ensemble s'étaient défait sous l'action du vent, certains bouts de bois et ficelles manquaient à l'appel, emportés dieu sait où. Luttant contre les éléments, je fouillais ma besace, en sortis des morceaux d'os, et des ficelles constituées d'intestins d'oiseaux, et prenais mon couteau de chasse. A l'origine c'était un couteau forgé à la main par Takeshi saji, en acier carbone Suminagashi (damassé) 11 couches, le manche en bois recouvert de peau de raie et d'Urushi rouge, laque traditionnelle japonaise, parfaitement aiguisé. Désormais, le manche s'était cassé, tout comme la lame dont il manquait 4 cm à son bout. Je l'avais rafistolé comme j'avais pu, ne pouvant en acquérir un autre. Il était d'une autre époque. Accroupie, j'entrepris de réparer mon piège, réajançant les bouts de bois, renforçant la structure des morceaux d'os, et liant le tout avec les intestins. J'étais pleinement concentrée sur ma tâche, quand…

_Miyu._

Le fil de la lame de mon couteau se trouvait sur sa gorge, à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Malgrès le déchainement du vent, le sable tourbillonnant dans mon champs de vision, mon attention portée sur ma réparation, j'avais immédiatement sentie sa présence alors qu'elle se glissait dans mon dos, et m'étais relevée et retournée en une fraction de seconde, bras droit tendu, froid et dur, les yeux vides et glacés, prête à donner la mort avant même de reconnaitre la cyborg. Mon instinct de survie sauvage dictant mes actes avant même que mon cerveau ne puisse analyser la situation. Je baissais mon bras armé, sans un mot. Inutile de tenter de parler dans les bourrasques de vent nous entourant. Lui jetant un regard entendu, je pris la direction de mon abri, non sans ramasser les matériaux non utilisés lors de la réparation du piège et vérifier le fonctionnement de celui-ci.

* * *

Après une heure et demie de marche silencieuse, j'entrais dans ma grotte suivi de Miyu. Sans un regard pour elle, je me penchais devant le feu y ajoutant quelques ossements, puis brisant le silence, elle me fit remarquer :

« Ton couteau est cassé »

Ses quelques mots emplissant l'air me désarçonnèrent un instant. Entendre une voix humaine après des années d'un silence et d'une solitude absolue uniquement troublées par les bruits naturels du désert, était perturbant, je me contentais donc de lâcher un grognement affirmatif, toujours sans la regarder.

Pas le moins du monde intimidée par mon attitude froide et distante, elle posa son sac dos sur la sol, fit sortir du col de sa cape l'oiseau jaune qui s'y était protéger des vents du désert, et s'assit près du foyer devant moi, et commença :

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue, ce lieu n'est pas plus accueillant que dans mon souvenir. Je t'ai apportée quelques outils, des vivres et des couvertures, j'aurais su, je t'aurais aussi ramenée un nouveau couteau. Mais bon, ma visite n'est pas de simple courtoisie. »

Ses derniers mots me firent enfin lever les yeux vers mon interlocutrice tandis qu'elle continuait.

« Désolée de venir perturber ta retraite, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. J'aurais pu m'en passer, je ne serais pas venue. Je sais parfaitement que tu refuses de te mêler des affaires de ce monde, mais la situation est très différente cette fois ci et ton aide est indispensable. »

Devant mon silence, elle tira d'une des poches de sa cape un parchemin et me le tendit. J'hésitais à le prendre, puis l'acceptais finalement, l'ouvris et le parcouru, mes yeux se plissant au fil de ma lecture, mais ne disant toujours rien, elle poursuivit donc :

« Comme tu peux le constater, les Otomes et Garderobe ne peuvent gérer cette crise seules, et ma seule aide n'est pas suffisante. Je te demande donc de revenir avec moi à WindBloom, j'ai apportée suffisamment de nourriture pour traverser le désert. Si tu le souhaite, nous pourrons même nous arrêter à la Vallée Noire si tu as besoin de quelque chose, bien que vu l'urgence de la situation, je pense plus sage de nous rendre directement à Garderobe. »

« Non » Ce fût le premier mot que je lâchais d'une voix rauque, rocailleuse et hésitante. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de parler depuis bien longtemps, n'ayant pour seule compagnie que le désert et sa solitude. Je poursuivais toutefois en la fixant durement :

« Je ne me suis pas retirée de cette civilisation pour rien. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner et de me mêler d'un combat ne me concernant nullement. Les Otomes, Schwartz et compagnie, c'est pas mon problème. Je te remercie pour les affaires que tu m'as apportées, tu peux rester ici cette nuit, mais à l'aube, tu t'en va. »

« Faux. Cette affaire va tôt ou tard te concerner. Tu n'as pas pu ne pas remarquer que j'avais dû réactiver l'étoile des Himes. »

Effectivement, l'Étoile d'Ikusahime aussi appelé "l'étoile des HiME" sur Terre était également visible sur Earl près de la Lune. Cette étoile qui était seulement visible par les HiME et toutes les personnes en rapport direct avec le festival contrôlait la malchance et les désastres et plus elle approchait de la Terre plus les catastrophes se multipliaient (guerres, incendies, ouragans...) jusqu'a la collision qui signifiait la fin de l'humanité. C'est pour évité ça que douze jeunes filles reçevaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires et devenaient des HiME et devaient participer et combattre au Festival d'Ikusahime. Sur Terre, cette étoile brillait d'un rouge vif, mais sur Earl, elle était bleue. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Miyu la réactive et qu'elle redevienne rouge par son action.

Observant ma réaction face à cette affirmation, la cyborg poursuivit :

« Je n'ai pas eue le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas réactivée, Schwartz aurait détruit les Royaumes et pris possession des pouvoirs des Otomes. Même si je n'avais pas pris en compte la possibilité qu'ils aient réussis à créer des Valkyries. Et tu sais que, malheureusement, de nouvelles Himes vont apparaitre dans peu de temps, et que de nouveaux festivals vont se produire. Je n'en ai pas encore informée Garderobe. Ils ont assez à faire pour l'instant sans que je leurs ajoute un soucis supplémentaire. La situation est donc plus grave que celles dans lesquelles tu étais intervenue par le passée. »

En effet, j'avais participée à des faits majeurs de l'Histoire de Earl. La guerre des 12 royaumes, c'était le nom donné à la guerre qui s'était déroulée 300 ans plus tôt. Dnombreuses armes avaient été utilisées lors de cette guerre, mais la première Otome, Fumi Himeno, avaient mis fin à la bataille grâce au diamant blanc, du moins, c'était ce que le l'Histoire rapportait. L'Harmonium avait été utilisé à ce moment et beaucoup de pays furent détruits. Il y avait 50 ans, j'avais également été prise dans la guerre du Roi Dragon, bien malgrès moi d'ailleurs, puisque deux Otomes se battant, avaient détruit la grotte souterraine que j'occupais à cette période.

Je poussais un profond soupir, fermais les yeux un instant, puis fixant les yeux rouges sang de Miyu, je lâchais :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux tu donc pas tout simplement oublier mon existence ? Je ne demande rien d'autre que l'oubli, alors pourquoi me pousser encore à apparaitre dans ce monde ? Ne peux tu donc pas me laisser m'engloutir dans ce désert ? »

« Non. Car non seulement c'était son vœux, mais aussi car tes connaissances et capacités sont désormais primordiale pour la survie de ce monde, même si tu le hais et nie son existence. » me répliqua-t'elle sans aucune pitié.

Me levant brutalement, exaspérée, je grognais froidement :

«Bon Dieu, Miyu, je t'ai aidée il ya 25 ans en te fournissant la GEM du Joyaux des Cieux pour Rena Sayers, je t'ai aussi aidée à rejoindre l'espace temps de la Vallée Noire i ans lors de la disparition de Tokiha Mai, alors ne me demande pas encore de participer à une nouvelle guerre ! Avant que mon laboratoire ne soit détruit lors de la Guerre du Roi Dragon, j'ai réparée ton corps un bon nombre de fois. Ce n'était déjà pas facile pour moi de t'aider, mais je l'ai fait. Là tu m'en demande trop ! Je ne veux plus être mêlée à tout ça ! Et ne mélange pas tout ! Son vœux était uniquement que je vive, pas que je continue de me battre ! Alors oui ! Je vis, je survis même si ça me fait putain de mal, mais je le fais ! Ose encore me rappeler son souvenir, et je te tue Miyu »

Je la fixais avec une rage bouillonnante et contenue au possible, ma gorge douloureuse d'avoir autant parler. Bon sang, je n'avais pas alignée autant de mots lors de ses quelques minutes, qu'en 50 ans.

Ignorant ma menace, qu'elle savait pourtant que je mettrais en œuvre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle répondit simplement :

« Je peux donc compter sur toi ? »

Putain, que je haïssais entendre ses mots… Elle savait très bien que je n'avais le choix, et je le savais aussi depuis que j'avais vue cette foutue étoile rougir le ciel. Je savais pertinamment qu'elle allait tôt ou tard se pointer et me tirer de ma solitude. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures, mordais l'intérieur de ma joue, expirant rageusement par le nez, et tentais de ne pas céder à mon envie froide de fracasser son corps bionique contre la paroi rocheuse de mon abri.

Je fermais les yeux, luttant pour reprendre mon sang froid, me rassis, puis grognais :

« On part demain à l'aube. Inutile de passer par la Vallée Noire tant que j'ignore ce dont j'aurais besoin. Peut-être qu'ils auront le matériel nécessaire à Garderobe. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis me tendit le sac contenant les vivres et provisions préparées par Mai pour moi. Après une brêve hésitation, j'entrepris d'en fouiller le contenu, silencieusement heureuse d'y trouver des outils de tannage, racloirs, ciseaux, de la corde, du fil à coudre et des aiguilles, une casserole, une gourde, des couvertures, de la viande séchée, des rations de riz, des fruits et légumes secs…

Ignorant royalement l'androide, je mangeais un morceau, puis m'allongeais sur le sol, lui tournant hostensiblement le dos, pour quelques heures de sommeil avant le départ. Je fermais les yeux, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais probablement pas dormir en comprenant que j'allais de nouveau devoir me lier à cette foutue civilisation que j'haïssais plus que tout…

_Foutues Otomes… Pas capables de se protéger elles mêmes…_

* * *

**Partie 2**

* * *

**Garderobe**

La nuit était tombée sur le royaume de WindBloom, son bureau chargé des divers rapports concernant les mouvements constatés des Shwartz dans les différents royaumes de Earl, Natsuki Kruger était plongée dans l'analyse de ses documents. Voyant les traits tirés, songeux et inquiets de son amour, Shizuru s'approcha doucement du dos de la Gakuencho, lui saisit les épaules et entreprit d'en masser lentement les muscles tendus tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Natsuki devrait prendre un peu de repos… Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour ce soir. »

Cette dernière saisie une des mains la massant, ferma les yeux un instant en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme derrière elle, et répondit :

« Je sais, Shizuru, mais quand je vois tout ses rapports alarmants, je ne peux que craindre pour notre vie à tous. Des douzaines de camps d'entrainement de Walkyries ont été signalés avant d'être déplacés, des centaines de jeunes filles sont signalées disparues un peu partout. En comptant les 75 élèves présentes à GardeRobe, les 5 piliers dont toi et moi, et les Mai star des différents pays, les Schwartz ont déjà réunis plus de Walkyries que nous ne sommes… J'ai peur, Shizuru… Peur pour notre monde, pour notre survie… Peur pour toi… » finit elle en posant un baiser sur la main qu'elle tenait doucement.

« Ara, ara, ma Natsuki se fait du souci pour moi ? C'est mignon… Mais nous n'avons pas encore perdu… Miyu n'est pas encore revenu, et ne devrait plus tarder. En attendant, viens, je te ramène à ta chambre » souffla l'Améthyste Pleine de Grâce en entrainant doucement Natsuki jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle n'alluma pas la lumière, défit la veste de la Gakuencho, la fit asseoir sur son lit alors que cette dernière, épuisée, se laissait faire. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures, défit les draps, puis, doucement allongea la directrice sur le matelas, avant de la rejoindre en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Laisse moi rester près de toi, s'il te plait. Je veux juste… te serrer contre moi… »

« Oui… Tu … peux… » répondit difficilement Natsuki avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Voyant le visage endormi de sa compagne, Shizuru posa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa tempe, et serra plus fort le corps de la directrice contre le sien et lui souffla avant de s'endormir également :

« Je te protégerais toujours »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Résolution

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

**Partie 1**

* * *

**Désert.**

La nuit glaciale était tombée, je fixais les flammes du feu devant moi tout en mâchant un morceau de viande séchée, puis portais mon regard sur l'androïde me faisant face. Nous nous étions abritées des vents frais du désert en nous engageant dans un canyon, nous rapprochant inexorablement de notre destination, WindBloom. Dire que j'allais remettre les pieds dans ce foutu royaume. Devoir supporter la présence d'autres êtres futiles et inintéressants. Supporter de nouveau les erreurs de cette humanité et tâcher de les corriger. Miyu me tira de mes sombres pensées en me demandant :

« Sous quel nom ou titre dois-je te présenter à Garderobe ? »

« Leurs as-tu parler de moi ? »

« Non, je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à te faire venir, donc je ne leurs ait fournie aucunes informations à ton sujet. »

« Et bien continue comme ça alors. Ca ne leurs serviraient à rien de savoir qui je suis. » grognais-je

« Je doute que la directrice de Garderobe accepte ta venue sans rien savoir de toi »

« C'est pas mon problème, si elle est pas contente, je retourne dans le désert et la laisse se débrouiller avec Schwartz. Et _ »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, et me levais brusquement en regardant une lueur dans le ciel. Avant même que Miyu ait eue le temps de réagir, j'avais déjà disparue dans la nuit, me déplaçant à une vitesse surhumaine en direction de ce qui avait attiré mon attention. Sautant de rochers en rochers, mon pied touchait à peine la surface rocheuse, que j'avais déjà bondit sur la suivante. 5 minutes plus tard, suspendue à la paroi d'une falaise d'une main, je baissais les yeux vers un spectacle que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. 3 Valkyries étaient en train de piller les ruines d'un ancien centre de recherche situé dans la roche. La lueur que j'avais vue, et ressentie, avait été produite lorsqu'elles avaient brisées le sceau de protection de l'entrée du site. Que cherchaient-elles dans cet ancien laboratoire ? Après quelques secondes d'observation, je décidais qu'il était inutile d'attendre cette réponse, et fondais sur les 3 jeunes femmes avant même qu'elles ne remarquent ma présence.

Lorsque Miyu m'eue enfin rejointe, je me tenais debout, éclaboussée de sang sous la paleur de la lune, dans mes mains l'un des cristaux des Walkyries. Les corps sans vie de ses dernières gisants sur le sol à mes pieds, baignant dans une mare sanglante, désarticulés, déchiquetés, ne ressemblant à plus rien d'humain.

Ses yeux rouges me fixèrent, et elle lâcha :

« Je constate que tu es toujours en pleine forme, mais tu aurais pu au moins les épargner pour que nous puissions en tirer des informations. »

« J'ai obtenue ce que je voulais, l'un des cristaux, intact. Leurs laisser la vie n'aurait eue aucun intérêt, sans parler du fait qu'on aurait dûes se les coltiner jusqu'à Garerobe. Quant à d'éventuelles infos, elles ne savaient probablement rien. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses conneries. Si t'es pas contente de mes méthodes, je me barre. »

La cyborg ne répondit rien, mais son regard disait tout. Sentant une sourde colère monter en moi, je la saisi brutalement par le col, la soulevais du sol, approchais son visage du mien, et lui sifflais les mâchoires serrées :

« Ecoute moi bien, bout de ferrailles, TU es venue me chercher, TU m'as poussée à prendre part à toute cette merde, alors je me contrefous de laisser une pile de cadavre derrière moi. Je vais régler DEFINITIVEMENT son compte à Schwartz, détruire tout ses putains de cristaux, et retourner dans mon désert. Alors sache que si t'as un problème avec moi, je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer rejoindre ta chère Alyssia ! J'espère que t'as bien pigé car je ne le répèterais pas 2 fois ! »

« J'ai compris. Je ne dirais rien. »

Je la reposais sur le sol et me retournais séchement en direction de notre abri de nuit.

* * *

**Partie 2**

* * *

**Aierris**

La présidente de la République d'Aierris, Yukino Chrysant, venait de recevoir un rapport de plus concernant les Schwartz, ou plus précisemment, les Walkyries. Une attaque de ses dernières avait eue lieu à la frontière de son pays. Le régiment de soldats en faction dans cette zone avait été anéanti en totalité. Il n'y avait aucuns survivants. Leurs cibles étaient les ruines d'un laboratoire de l'Ancien Temps qui n'avait pas été répertorié avant cette attaque. Donc la brunette aux lunettes ignorait ce qu'elles avaient pu y récupérer. Son otome, Haruka Armitage, frappait du poing le bureau de cette dernière en pestant, dépitée :

« Maudits Scwhartz ! On a rien vu venir ! Laisse moi y aller Yukino, je vais les pulvériser ! »

« Non, Haruka-chan, même si ils nous ont pris par surprise, et que je déplore tout ses morts, tu ne peux pas foncer tête baissée. Nous devons prévenir GardeRobe et les autres Royaumes et prendre des mesures ensemble. »

La Mai star se renfrogna, mais elle était impuissante pour l'instant, et ne pouvais qu'attendre la décision du Conseil non sans ronger son frein.

* * *

**Partie 3**

* * *

**GardeRobe**

Toujours plus de rapports des attaques des Walkyries arrivaient, venant de tout les royaumes, leurs cibles étaient identiques, toutes d'anciennes ruines de centre de recherche, de laboratoire. Certains de ses lieux étaient connus, et surveillés, d'autres non. Elles ne laissaient aucuns survivants. Et les équipes de reconnaissance ne pouvaient que constater les dégâts et les victimes. Personne ne savait ce qu'elles récupéraient dans ses ruines. Exaspérée du flou total de la situation, la directrice de Garderobe se frottait les tempes de dépit. Pour tenter de protéger au maximum l'académie, la sécurité autour du site avait été triplée, les sceaux du mausolée de Shinso-sama renforçés. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant. Cette incapacité à assurer la protection du royaume l'énervait au plus haut point.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Oui ? D'accord, laissez les entrer. » répondit elle, puis se tournant vers Shizuru assise sur le canapé trônant dans le bureau de la directrice :

« Miyu est revenue… Elle n'est pas seule… Préviens Miss Maria de préparer 2 chambres et allons chercher Youko pour les accueillir. »

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Un petit chapitre que voici.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, que je sache au moins si mon histoire vous plait ...**_

_**Cordialement**_

_**Altar**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 5**

**Garderobe**

Je poussais un profond soupir. Nous étions enfin arrivées à WindBloom. Le reste de notre trajet dans le désert s'était passé dans un silence glacial.

Miyu rompit ce calme et entreprit de me faire le résumé des lieux et de leurs fonctionnements :

« Le pays est gouverné par la Reine Mashiro Blanc de WindBloom, c'est un royaume où la technologie terrienne cohabitait avec un château reflétant la culture européenne médiévale. Le grand nombre d'écoles présentes dans le pays en fait le centre d'Earl en ce qui concerne les y a en particulier l'école de formation pour Otome, Garderobe, qui réunit beaucoup de jeunes étrangères provenant de tous les pays.

De plus, Biyune, une petite nation centrée sur Garderobe s'est formée et est reconnue comme étant une zone autonome. Natsuki Kruger, la principale de l'école est la responsable nationale de Biyune.

La majorité du personnel de Garderobe vit sur place.

Il n'existe qu'une seule école au monde qui formait des Otome : Garderobe. On peut passer les examens de 14 à 16 ans, et la condition de base pour pouvoir être admise dans l'établissement est d'être capable d'avoir une apparence irréprochable. Dans la moyenne section, on apprend le Butou et toutes sortes d'autres choses, en commençant par la cuisine : il faut avoir des bases très fermes pour être une Otome. On distingue deux catégories d'Otome : la première section, les Corail (classe préparatoire), et la deuxieme section, les Perle. Néanmoins, seule la moitié des Corail sera promue au rang de Perle et un fort sentiment de rivalité naît entre les camarades de classe. Chaque élève est affectée d'un numéro, proportionnellement aux résultats : le rang le plus élevé étant le 1.

De plus, sache que les Otome les plus puissantes sélectionnées par Shinso-sama, nommées les 5 pilliers et sont :

- 1er pillier : Sara, l'Aigue-marine de la Galaxie

- 2ème pillier : Natsuki , la Gakuencho, le Cristal de Glace _ »

« C'est bon j'ai saisie, arrête ton monologue ! J'ai pas besoin d'infos sur Garderobe ou les Royaumes, les seules infos dont j'ai vraiment besoin c'est sur Shwartz, les Walkyries et la fabrication de leurs cristaux. Donc ne me remplie pas le crâne de futilités. » la coupais-je méchamment tandis que nous approchions du portique de sécurité de Garderobe.

Après avoir demandés l'autorisation à la direction de nous laisser entrer, les gardes nous firent signe de passer.

Je jetais un œil sur le site. Nous avions une volée de marche digne d'un temple japonais à gravir, l'établissement était agréablement border de petits bois et de prairies. Sur le sommet de la colline, on apercevait le mausolée de Shinso-sama avec sa structure particulière. Je m'arrachais à la contemplation des lieux, et baissais les yeux sur mes pieds en apercevant un groupe de 4 femmes nous attendant devant un bâtiment à l'allure futuriste. Les présentations allaient commencer… _Génial_ … J'espère que ça allait être vite expédié, car je voulais analyser le crystal de la Walkyrie en ma possession.

* * *

Natsuki, Miss Maria, Youko et Shizuru regardèrent les 2 arrivantes montant les marches menant à GardeRobe.

Si elles connaissaient déjà Miyu et son apparence atypique de voyageuse, l'étranger à ses côtés les inquiéta immédiatement. A première vue, difficile de disserner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, bien que sa carrure laisse supposer la 2ème option, mais son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une sorte de tunique de cuir informe trainante jusqu'au sol, couverte de poussière, pleine de d'accros, et de taches de …Sang ?! Elle marchait nu pied. Le haut de son visage et ses yeux était masqués par une épaisse capuche, on ne distinguait que la lueur de ses yeux, et une bouche bien dessinée mais ferme, sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il se dégageait de cet être une telle aura meurtrière que les 4 femmes ne purent retenir un filet de sueur froide descendre le long de leurs échines…

La Gakuencho fût la première à reprendre ses esprits face à la vision apocalyptique de l'étrangère et articula :

« Euhh… Bienvenue à L'académie Garderobe, je suis la directrice de l'établissement, Natsuki Kruger. J'espère que le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici n'a pas été… euh… trop pénible… »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, ni même un regard, face à sa présentation courtoise elle se tût.

Je sentais que Miyu me fixait…

_Bon sang, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Que je fasse un grand sourire béat et sympa ?_

La remarque acerbe que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer me resta au fond de la gorge quand j'entendis la voix d'une des 4 femmes devant moi.

« Ara, Gakuencho, elles doivent être fatiguées de leurs route, nous vous avons préparées des chambres, vous pourrez vous y reposer et vous rafraichir. »

_Cette voix, cet accent chantant… Impossible… Ca ne se pouvait pas…_

Je relevais brutalement la tête, faisant légèrement glisser ma capuche, et fixait la femme qui venait de parler.

_Non… _

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant.

_ Cette silhouette gracieuse… Ces beaux cheveux châtains clair…_

_ Ces magnifiques yeux couleurs rubis… Ce visage parfait et sans défaut dans son teint… _

_Cette élégance et cette douceur se dégageant de son maintien… _

_Non…. Ca ne se peut pas…_

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je m'étais approchée de la jeune femme, la fixant ardemment, le souffle court. Je sentais des émotions que je pensais enfouis à jamais en moi refaire surface, violemment. Mes lèvres, comme tout mon corps, tremblaient lorsque je prononçais dans un souffle douloureux :

« Shizuru »

Elle ne bougeait pas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses pupilles rouges complétement sous l'emprise des miennes bleues claires et pensa :

_Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas détacher mes yeux des siens ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de souffrance dans son regard bleu glace ? Kami-sama, pourquoi ne puis je plus bouger, pourquoi les battements de mon cœur se sont-ils accélérer ?_

Ma main se tendait doucement vers elle, alors que j'allais caresser sa joue du bout des doigts pour m'assurer qu'elle était réelle, Natsuki Kruger s'interposa au moment même où Miyu saisissait en bras en me soufflant :

_« Benihime, ce n'est pas elle… »_

_Pas elle ? Mais…_

Je reculais lentement, fermais les paupières désespéremment, j'avais mal… très mal… le poing douloureux dans ma poitrine me donnait la nausée. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait des questions muettes. Je sentis soudain un goût salé sur mes lèvres, je n'avais même pas remarquée les larmes inondant mes joues, traçant des sillons sur la poussière collée à ma peau. Ne pouvant supporter de rester plus longtemps ici, je jetais un dernier regard vers cette jeune femme ressemblant traits pour traits à mon amour perdu, avant de bondir dans les bois environnants.

Je courus aussi vite que possible loin de cette femme. Loin des souvenirs qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Je fuyais rageusement les sentiments douloureux qui s'étaient imposés dans mon cœur. Puis je m'écroulais à quatre pattes sur le sol, laissant libre court à ma tristesse, les larmes tombant sur l'herbe, ma gorge serrée lâchant un râle de souffrance pure, mon poing frappait la terre, pulvérisant des mottes à 3 mètres à la ronde.

Miyu me rejoignit à ce moment là, elle n'eue pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que je l'avais déjà saisie par le col et propulser contre un tronc d'arbre qui se déracina sous le choc.

« POURQUOI !? » Hurlais je en la secouant violemment « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait cette femme ! »

Elle me répondit calmement :

« Ca aurait changé quelque chose que je te le dise ? »

Mes jambes tremblaient trop… Je tombais à genoux aux pieds de Miyu, redressais brusquement la tête et hurlais ma rage et ma douleur. Trop, c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter…

Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité, j'étais vide, sans force, prostrée, presque inconsciente. Je ne me rebellais pas lorsque l'androïde me prit dans ses bras, me porta, et repris la direction de l'académie.

* * *

Shizuru était toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre pour le moins perturbante.

Elle revoyait sans cesse la souffrance des yeux bleus comme la glace qu'elle avait fixés. Elle avait violemment ressentie la vague de sentiments, de confusion, de détresse.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction.

_Pourquoi ne pouvais je plus bouger ? Pourquoi ais je eue si mal pour elle ?_

_Qui est-elle ? Miyu l'a appelée Benihime, Princesse écarlate…_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le Crystal

**Chapitre 6**

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et collées lorsque je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Bougeant légèrement la main, la sensation d'un contact doux et mou sous mes doigts, bien différent du sol rocailleux de mon abri me réveillais instanément, je me redressais brutalement en saisissant mon couteau, les yeux hagards et perdus. J'étais debout sur un lit à baldaquin au milieu d'une grande chambre. Cet environnement totalement inconnu me fit paniquer un moment tandis que les brumes d'un sommeil sans rêve se dissipaient lentement de mon cerveau ensommeillé. Comment est-ai-je arrivée là ?_ Miyu, certainement_…Ne sentant aucunes menaces alentours, je descendais du lit et me dirigeais vers les fenêtres, en ouvrais les battants, mon regard balayant le paysage, puis bondissais rejoindre les bois entourant la résidence de Garderobe. Je ne pouvais rester enfermée dans une pièce, il n'y avait que dans la nature que je pouvais pleinement réfléchir et me concentrer. Et j'avais déséspéremment besoin de faire le point sur la situation. Alors que je courrais en suivant un petit cours d'eau s'écoulant le long de la colline, un seul nom emplissait mon esprit. _Shizuru…_ Je devais me reprendre, il était impossible que la jeune femme que j'avais vue la veille soit la même que celle que j'avais passionnément aimée. Même si tout mon corps me hurlait le contraire.

_Non, elle n'était pas MA Shizuru…_ pensais je rageusement alors que j'arrivais enfin dans une petite clairière bordée d'arbres au centre de laquelle se trouvait un petit bassin alimenté par une source. Enlevant mes vêtements souillés de poussière et de sang, j'entrais, nue, dans l'eau peu profonde, m'immergeant, débarrassant mon corps de la crasse accumulée au fil du temps. Je n'avais pas eue l'occasion de me baigner ainsi depuis des années, l'eau étant une denrée rare dans le désert, je m'étais toujours contentée de me débarbouillée sommairement. Sentir le liquide circuler sur ma peau était une sensation presque divine, les yeux fermés, mon esprit se vidait peu à peu de toutes pensées sous l'action purificatrice de l'eau. Je ne voulais plus penser, seulement profiter de l'instant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de la directrice, Miss Maria, Youko, Shizuru et Natsuki faisaient face à Miyu. Les 4 femmes étaient toujours mal à l'aise suite à la rencontre avec l'étrangère, et la Gakuencho voulait absolument avoir plus de précision sur cette dernière, et entreprit donc de questionner la cyborg :

« Merci d'être venue directement à ma demande. J'ai des questions à vous poser et j'en attends des réponses précises. »

« Si vous vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, je vous suggère de lui demander directement. Elle ne m'a pas autorisée à vous en dire davantage à son sujet. »

L'Améthyste pleine de Grâce intervint :

« Elle s'appelle Benihime ? Vous avez prononcée ce nom, hier. De plus, elle semble me connaitre, comment est ce possible ? »

4 paires d'yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers l'androide alors qu'elle répondait simplement :

« Benihime n'est pas son nom, mais son titre, tout comme vous autres, une fois devenue une vraie Otome, êtes nommées par le nom de votre GEM personnelle. Et pour ce qui est de vous connaitre… Je vous dirais juste que c'était dans un autre temps… Maintenant si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois l'amener au laboratoire afin qu'elle puisse procéder à l'analyse du crystal en sa possession.»

A ses derniers mots, la cheffe du laboratoire, Youko se redressa et demanda :

« Elle a un crystal ? de Walkyrie ? intact ? »

« Oui, intact. Elle a combattue des Walkyries dans le désert et l'a récupérer. »

La scientifique dit en se tournant vers la directrice : « Gakuencho, nous devons analyser le plus vite possible cet élément, acceptez vous que… Benihime… entre dans le laboratoire ? bien sur, je ne lui donnerais pas accès à des informations sensibles. »

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête tandis que la laborantine et la cyborg quittaient la pièce. Elle songea, qu'au final, elle n'avait pas plus de réponse sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait remarquée, comme toutes les personnes présentes, non seulement l'aura particulière dégagée par l'étrangère, mais aussi sa réaction bouleversée face à Shizuru. Jetant un œil sur cette dernière, elle pensa également au fait que cette rencontre avait troublée sa compagne, elle qui cachait toujours si soigneusement ses émotions derrière un masque de courtoisie, n'avait pas pu, la veille, dissimuler son trouble devant la voyageuse. Je n'aime pas ça… Je vais aller interroger cette étrangère… Miyu ne nous en dira pas plus.

Elle fût tirée de ses réflexions par Miss Maria lui signifiant qu'elle allait vaquer à ses occupations. Elle se retrouva seule avec Shizuru.

Cette dernière avait remarquée l'inquiétude de la Gakuencho, et se doutait de la raison.

« Ara, ara, si Natsuki continue ainsi de froncer les sourcils, elle va avoir des rides. Si cela peut te rassurer, je vais aller parler avec Benihime_ »

« Non Shizuru… Je préférais que tu te tiennes éloignée de cette femme. » la coupa la directrice.

« Demo… Tu n'es pas la seule à t'interroger. Je veux aussi savoir d'où elle me connait. La réponse évasive de Miyu sur cette question m'a intriguée. Et je pense plus judicieux que se soit moi qui aille lui parler. Elle ne semble pas être une personne se laissant tranquillement interroger. D'ailleurs, une conversation privée me parait indispensable pour avoir des réponses. Donc, s'il te plait… laisse moi agir. »

Prenant en compte les arguments de la chataigne, Natsuki soupira et répondit :

« Très bien, mais soit prudente… Je ne peux m'empêcher que cette femme est dangereuse et que tu ne devrais l'approcher… »

« Okini Natsuki… je serais prudente. »

* * *

Ayant trouvée ma chambre vide et les fenêtres ouvertes, Miyu partit à ma recherche et parvint sans peine jusqu'à la clairière où je me trouvais. J'étais assise sur un rocher au bord de la source, me laissant sécher au soleil, j'avais nettoyée mes vêtements et les avait étendus sur une branche, les laissant absorber les rayons chauds de l'astre.

Elle rompit ma quiétude momentanée :

« Il y avait une salle de bain dans la chambre. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ici. Enfin… Je suis venue te chercher pour t'amener au laboratoire de Youko, elle t'attend pour analyser le crystal. »

« Miyu. Je ne compte pas rester dans l'académie. Je préfère rester dehors, ça me correspond plus. » Je me levais, enfilais mes habits encore légèrement humides, me tournais en direction de l'académie et continuais : « On fait l'analyse du crystal, je prends les renseignements que je veux sur Schwartz, et je parts à la chasse aux Walkyries. Je ne veux avoir aucuns contacts quels qu'il soit avec cette femme. Je te laisse te charger de la communication avec la direction de Garderobe. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu pourras l'éviter éternellement, ta réaction d'hier les a intriguées, et elles veulent te questionner. »

« Je vais seulement faire ce pour quoi je suis venue, je ne veux pas interagir avec les otomes plus que nécessaire, et elles peuvent se les garder leurs questions… mon passé ne les concerne en rien ! Elles n'ont pas savoir ! Et ne t'avises surtout pas de leurs expliquer quoi que se soit !» grognais je en fusillant du regard la cyborg.

« Ne crois tu pas que se serait plus simple de leurs dire la vérité ? De toute façon, tôt ou tard, Youko s'aperçevra de qui tu es. Elle a suffisamment de connaissances pour le comprendre, même si je ne dis rien. »

« Non c'est inutile, je ne vais pas faire étalage de mes pouvoirs. Je compte bien régler cette affaire au plus vite et disparaitre loin de cet endroit. » terminais-je en me dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers Garderobe.

J'entrais dans le laboratoire de Youko, jetant un œil aux installations, ces dernières étaient suffisantes pour analyser le crystal, nul besoin de me rendre à la Vallée Noire pour en récupérer les données. Sans un mot je lui tendis l'obsidienne. Cette dernière plaça le crystal sur une table d'analyse, et tandis qu'un faisceau lumineux parcourait l'objet, elle se tourna vers l'écran de contrôle et consulta les données apparaissant puis me dit :

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, les GEM des Otomes sont produites à partir du corps de Fumi Himeno, Shinso-sama, qui repose dans le Mausolée de Garderobe. Ses GEM ne peuvent être issues que du corps d'une Otome étant devenue Mère. Il y a 15 ans, les Schwartz ont volés le corps de la Mai star Rena Sayers, et ont réussis à reproduire ce type de crytal que nous appelons "Obsidienne Maudite". De ce que nous savons, leurs caractéristiques sont presque identiques aux GEM des otomes, à la différence que les jeunes femmes portant ses cristaux, et nommées Walkyries, peuvent porter leurs robes sans avoir besoin de passer par un contrat, et le pouvoir qui leur est conféré est égal, voire supérieur, à celui des Otome. Leurs capacités ressemblent donc à celles des 5 pilliers. »

Alors que j'acquieçais, elle poursuivit :

« Le fait de pouvoir analyser l'un de ses cristaux peut nous permettre de trouver un moyen de limiter leurs forces, voire même d'annuler la matérialisation de leurs robes. On pourrait peut-être créer une arme perturbant la synchronisation de leurs robes… »

« Il reste un soucis à prendre en considération. Si je prends en compte ce que m'a dit Miyu, vous avez détruit le corps de Rena Sayers qui donnait naissance aux GEM des Schwartz, ce qui signifie donc qu'ils ont un ou plusieurs autres corps disponibles leurs permettant de reproduire en masse ses cristaux. De plus, rien ne prouve qu'il faille les mêmes caractéristiques de séléction que les otomes pour créer des Walkyries. » arguais je

« Que voulez vous dire ? » me demanda la scientifique interloquée.

« L'une des walkyries que j'ai tuée dans le désert en venant ici, était une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Il est fort possible qu'elle n'était pas vierge. De plus, si Schwartz à pu créer des GEM, je doute qu'ils aient les connaissances et compétences nécessaires pour recréer en masse les nano-machines indispensables pour la matérialisation des robes. Donc la vraie question est plutôt de savoir ce que sont exactement les Walkyries. Et de ce que j'ai vue, elles ressemblent plus à des Slaves qu'à des Otomes. »

La laborantine était complétement abasourdie par mes constatations. Elle répliqua néanmoins :

« Mais… Les Slaves sont tout autre chose ! Ce sont des êtres venus d'un autre espace temps et qui sont invoqués à l'aide d'un crystal spécifique et liés par un contrat à son invocateur. Bien que comme la relation Otome-master, lorsque le Slave est blessé ou tué, son maitre subit le même sort. Cela n'a rien de semblable avec les Walkyries et leurs robes ! »

« En êtes vous certaine ? Je ne pense pourtant pas me tromper dans mes suppositions. Si j'ai raison, non seulement nous risquons de faire face à un plus grand nombre de Walkyries que nous ne pensions, mais aussi nous devrons être sûres de détruire tout moyens, toutes données, et tout matériels permettant la création de ses cristaux. Je vous laisse terminer vos analyses sur l'obsidienne. Par contre, je voudrais avoir un plan de tout les déplacements de Walkyries que vous avez recensée. Je voudrais vérifier ma théorie sur le terrain. » demandais je

« Euhhh… Il me faut l'accord de la directrice pour vous fournir ses informations. »

Miyu qui était restée silencieuse tout au long de ma conversation avec la scientifique intervint :

« Je vais demander l'accord de la Gakuencho. » Puis se tournant vers moi avant de quitter la pièce elle me lança : « Si tu veux partir sur le terrain, je t'accompagne et nous devrons emmener Youko pour qu'elle puisse analyser les données sur place. De plus, je pense que l'Améthyste pleine de Grâce nous accompagnera si c'est le cas, donc penses y bien… »

Je grognais en entendant ses derniers mots sous le regard intriguée de la scientifique.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Confusion

**Chapitre 7**

Shizuru refermait la porte de ma chambre. Vide. Elle ne m'avait pas vue de la journée, je n'étais pas venue manger, et ne semblait pas avoir remis un pied dans la chambre. J'avais déjà quittée le laboratoire lorsqu'elle était venue. Ayant eue connaissance des résultats de l'analyse de la GEM de la Walkyrie, la directrice avait donnée son accord, à contre cœur, pour qu'une équipe parte recueillir des informations sur l'ennemi. L'expédition, constituée de Youko, Miyu et Benihime, allait se dérouler sous les ordres de l'Améthyste pleine de Grâce. Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Avant cela, l'Otome aux yeux rubis voulait questionner l'étrangère. _Mais pour cela, fallait-il encore la débusquer !_ Marchant, songeuse dans les couloirs de Garderobe, elle croisa l'androïde.

« Miyu. Savez vous où je peux trouver Benihime, j'aimerais lui parler, mais elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. »

« Vous la trouverez sans doute dans les bois. Elle ne supporte pas de rester enfermée. Toutefois, faites attention aux questions que vous allez lui poser. » recommanda la cyborg avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

J'étais tranquillement installée dans la clairière près de la source. J'avais décidée de faire de cet endroit mon lieu de résidence le temps que je restais à Garderobe. Après tout, j'y trouvais de l'eau potable, les bois environnants regorgaient de plantes comestibles et de petits animaux. J'étais entrain de préparer des collets à placer dans les environs lorsque je sentie une présence.

Me retournant brusquement, je me figeais en voyant la belle jeune femme aux yeux rubis s'approcher avec un sourire poli. Puis détournant mon regard, je baissais un peu plus ma capuche sur mon visage, faisant mine d'être totalement absorbée par ma tâche. La sentant avancer vers moi, je ne pouvais retenir les battements frénétiques dans ma poitrine, ni mes mains de trembler, me faisant lâcher les ficelles de mes pièges. _Merde…. Respire…. Calmes toi…_

Ayant remarquée mon trouble, elle s'immobilisa à 3 mètres de moi, et commença doucement :

« Bonjour… Benihime ? Est-ce bien ça ? Avez-vous un autre nom ? »

N'obtenant aucune réaction ou réponse de ma part elle poursuivit :

« Kami na, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais… j'avais besoin de vous parler… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez réagis ainsi lorsque vous m'avez vue hier soir, et comment vous connaissiez mon prénom. »

_Seigneur… Cette voix, cet accent… la manière de parler…_

_ Identiques… parfaitement identiques !_

Rien qu'aux sons que mes oreilles percevaient, mon rythme cardiaque augmentait. Ma gorge se serrait. Pourtant je savais qu'elle n'était pas la même femme ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lever mes yeux vers elle, car je savais bien que son apparence était également identique… La seule différence était la manière de me regarder…

Perplexe de n'avoir toujours aucune réponse, Shizuru s'avança encore un peu plus près de moi.

Ma réaction fût fulgurante et la stoppa net. J'avais littéralement bondis 2 mètres plus loin en criant d'une voix douloureuse et en la fixant les yeux terrorisés :

« NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI ! »

Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, tout les muscles de mon corps tendus à l'extrême, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Interloquée par mon attitude à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, elle tendit lentement ses mains vers moi, comme elle l'aurait fait face à un animal sauvage à amadouer, et murmurant doucement :

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je veux juste comprendre. Vous comprendre. Est ce que je vous rappelle quelqu'un ? »

Tentant de reprendre contenance, et de me persuader que je faisais face à une inconnue. Je lâchais finalement d'une voix rauque en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête :

« Vous n'avez rien à comprendre… Vous devez juste… rester loin de moi… Sinon je… »

« Sinon vous ? expliquez moi. » répondit la jeune femme en faisant quelques pas, réduisant l'écart entre nous.

C'était trop… le vent me portait son odeur… troublant définitivement le peu de conscience et de retenue qu'il me restait. J'ancrais mon regard de glace dans ses pupilles rouges. La mettant par ce geste sous mon emprise. Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour de nous. Je ne sentais plus rien, si ce n'est sa présence emplissant mon âme déchirée. Sans même me rendre compte de mes mouvements, j'étais debout, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ma main droite caressant doucement, tendrement sa joue, ressentant la chaleur qui émanait de celle-ci, puis je saisie une de ses mèches de cheveux, la faisant glisser entre mes phalanges. Le temps s'était arrêté. Sa respiration était devenue ératique, elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger, penser. Les mots que je prononçais alors dans un souffle mirent un moment avant qu'elle ne les entendent vraiment.

« Seigneur… Tu lui ressemble tellement… Les mêmes yeux… la même voix… le même corps… la même odeur…la même aura… le même prénom…tu es exactement pareille…c'est trop dur pour moi… Je sais pourtant que tu n'es pas elle… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir te toucher… te sentir… te prendre dans mes bras… t'embrasser… Alors… s'il te plait… ne t'approches plus de moi.. car je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à contenir mes désirs… »

Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du mien. Elle ressentait toutes les émotions qui en émanaient, un amour intense, passionnel, une souffrance immense. Lorsque Shizuru reprit enfin ses esprits, elle était seule dans la clairière.

Ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ni même la réaction de son propre corps. Elle avait été profondément et intensément touchée par cet instant irréel.

C'est complétement décontenancée qu'elle reprit la direction de Garderobe. Certes elle avait obtenue un semblant de réponse, mais beaucoup plus d'interrogation aussi…

_Qui était donc cette femme ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet sur moi ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais je attirée par elle ?_ Songeait Shizuru en éprouvant un profond remord.

_Comment puis je en parler à Natsuki ? _

_Natsuki…_

_ Kami-sama, aide moi !_

* * *

Natsuki était dans son bureau lorsque Shizuru rentra dans la pièce. La Gakuencho vit immédiatement l'air soucieux de la jeune femme, et inquiète, se leva et s'approcha en lui demandant :

« Shizuru, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Sans répondre, l'Améthyste se jeta dans ses bras, se serrant fort contre elle, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle tremblait.

« O.. Oï… Shizuru ! Répond moi ! » lança la directrice légèrement paniquée face à l'attitude de sa compagne d'habitude si maitresse d'elle-même.

« Je … je ne comprends plus… Pourquoi… serres moi fort Natsuki je t'en prie ! » murmura la jeune femme.

« Tu as parler à cette femme ? c'est ça ? elle t'a fait quelque chose ? Bon sang Shizuru ! dis moi ! Sinon je vais_ »

« Non Natsuki ! Elle… ne m'a rien fait…Je veux juste… Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ? » répondit elle en levant des yeux implorants vers la femme qu'elle aimait. _Oui, c'est elle que j'aime._ Pensa t'elle en resserrant son étreinte. Shizuru avait besoin de se rassurer, de conforter ses sentiments dans les bras de son aimée.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment son attitude, Natsuki sentit néanmoins le besoin de sécurité de la jeune femme pressée contre elle, et ne pût qu'accéder à sa demande, elles prirent donc la direction de sa chambre, Shizuru enserrant son bras tout le long du trajet, tandis que la nuit tombait sur Garderobe.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Départ

**Chapitre 8**

Ce soir, Shizuru ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la femme magnifique se tenant à ses côtés. Elles marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs de Garderobe. Elle se remémorer leurs passés commun. Elles avaient intégrer l'Académie de Garderobe à une année d'intervalle. Nastuki était originaire du Comté de Kruger et elle-même de WindBloom. A la fin de ses études, Shizuru avait été choisie par Shinso-sama pour devenir le 3 ème pilier, l'Améthyste Pleine de Grâce, un an plus tard, Natsuki devenait le 2 ème Pilier, le Crystal Argenté de Glaçe avant de devenir la Directrice de l'Académie. Depuis leur rencontre, c'était comme si le destin les avait liées l'une à l'autre. Elles ne dépendaient d'aucun Master, ne se dévouant qu'au bon fonctionnement de l'établissement, au respect des traditions, et à la sécurité du royaume que leurs devoir leurs imposait d'assurer.

Shizuru avait aimée presque immédiatement la jeune brune aux yeux verts émeraudes, cette dernière n'était pas seulement belle physiquement, sa nature droite et franche, sa timidité touchante, son sens de la justice et son intelligence, l'avait irrémédiablement conquise.

Après des années d'un amour qu'elle croyait à sens unique, Natsuki avait finalement acceptée ses sentiments depuis quelques semaines. Oui, depuis qu'elle avait crue perdre Shizuru après la prise de Garderobe par les Schwartz. Elles vivaient désormais une relation amoureuse enfin partagée.

« Shizuru ? » la voix de son aimée la tira de sa rêverie. Elles se tenaient devant la chambre de la directrice.

« Ara, oui ? »

« Veux tu un thé ? t'es tu un peu calmée ? »

« Je veux seulement ma Nat~su~ki… » murmura l'interpellée à l'oreille de la Gakuencho qui piqua aussitôt un fard et ouvra la porte de la pièce, se glissant rapidement à l'intérieur répliqua :

« Oï ! Shizuru ! »

« Ara, ara, Natsuki est irrésistible quand elle rougit ainsi… » répondit l'Améthyste en se collant au dos de la jeune femme, enserrant tendrement sa taille, et glissant un doux baiser dans son cou.

Son geste fit frémir la brune qui posa ses mains sur celles de Shizuru qui étaient jointe sur son ventre, hésita un instant, puis en saisie une, la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposant un timide baiser.

Bien qu'elles aient déjà fait l'amour, Natsuki était toujours légèrement mal à l'aise avec les gestes d'affection physique. Mais elle sentait le désir de Shizuru. Elle-même voulait sentir le corps de sa compagne contre sien, sa chaleur, ses caresses.. Décidant de répondre à ses envies, elle se retourna dans les bras de sa partenaire et s'empara tendrement de sa bouche.

Un instant troublée par l'initiative de la directrice, Shizuru approfondit ce baiser, glissant ses mains derrière la nuque de cette dernière, quémandant l'entrée de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. S'ensuivit un délicieux ballet, accélérant leurs rythmes cardiaque, faisant monter le désir impérieux des 2 amantes.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, reprenant leurs souffles, leurs regards s'accrochèrent emplis d'une envie totale de se donner complétement l'une à l'autre. Nul besoin de mots. Elles avaient besoin de se toucher, maintenant. Elles se déshabillèrent rapidement, jetant leurs vêtements sur le sol, jusqu'au lit, où elles tombèrent toutes deux étroitement enlaçées.

Elles firent l'amour passionnément, avec tendresse mais Natsuki sentait aussi comme une certaine détresse et urgence en son amante. Shizuru s'attardait sur le corps de la directrice avec une soif inaltérable, lui apportant un plaisir intense, savourant chaques gémissements, frémissements et spasmes, essayant de graver en elle la jouissance qu'elle apportait à sa partenaire.

Totalement épuisées par leurs étreintes et le flot d'émotions partagées, elles s'endormirent finalement tendrement l'une contre l'autre au son des battements apaisés de leurs cœurs.

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient à l'horizon. Je n'avais pas pu dormir de la nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ma conversation avec Shizuru. J'avais faillie céder à mes pulsions. Et savoir que j'allais passer plusieurs jours en compagnie de la jeune femme dans le désert… Bon sang… Je ne dois surtout pas craquer… Dois je faire ce que m'as conseillée Miyu, et lui dire qui je suis avant de maintenir une distance le temps de ma mission ?

« Raaaahhhh… Je sais pas quoi faire ! Fais chier ! » lâchais je tout haut.

Je sursautais violemment en entendant la voix de l'androïde derrière moi :

« Tu devrais lui en parler, lui raconter la vérité. Sinon tu ne pourras pas te concentrer sur ce que tu dois faire. La preuve, tu n'as même pas sentie ma présence car tu étais perturbée. Si tu n'es pas en pleine capacité de tes moyens, cette expédition peut s'avérer dangereuse. »

« Je crois pas que je sois si faible que ça. Et non, je ne sais pas encore s'il serait judicieux de lui dire la vérité. Sa propre réaction pourrait la mettre en danger. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne des risques à cause de moi. Elle a sa propre vie ici. Et je n'en fait pas partie. Je sais qu'elle …et la directrice… sont… »

Je serrais les poings, ne pouvant finir ma phrase. Puis fixant mon regard chargé de souffrance sur la cyborg, je lâchais douloureusement :

« Je l'ai déjà tuée une fois… Je veux pas être de nouveau responsable de sa vie… »

« Ce n'était pas_ »

« Tais toi ! Ne dis rien… » lui intimais-je puis me tournant rageusement vers Garderobe : « je vais vérifier que tout le matériel pour l'expédition est prêt. »

* * *

Devant l'entrée d'un des dépôts de Garderobe, un camion militaire et une jeep avaient été affrétés pour l'expédition. Youko venait de finir les dernières vérifications et prenait place au volant du camion. Miyu s'installa place conducteur de la jeep après m'avoir jeter un coup d'œil, mais mon attention était pleinement portée sur les adieux de Shizuru à la directrice de l'académie dont aucun mot ou geste ne m'échappait.

« Soit prudente Shizuru. J'aurais pu quitter l'académie pour venir avec toi, ou pût envoyer quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais fait. Alors_ »

Shizuru posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Natsuki et lui souffla :

« Natsuki n'a pas s'inquiéter, je serais prudente et reviendrais vers toi en un seul morceau. Et je me chargerais moi-même de faire les rapports journaliers, comme ça, chaque jour je pourrais entendre ta voix. » Dit cette dernière, regarda une dernière fois son aimée, et rejoignit Youko dans le véhicule qui démarrait le moteur.

Quittant la ville, le désert et ses dangers s'étendait devant nous. Notre mission de reconnaissance pouvait commencer. Et avec elle, la torture de mon âme alors que je sentais des yeux rubis fixer mon dos…

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Un chapitre court, je sais.**_

_**Et pour toutes celles et ceux trépignant de savoir qui est Benihime... Réponse au prochain chapitre !**_

_**Alors encore un peu de patience ^^**_

_**Je sais, je suis méchante et vous torture l'imagination ! XD**_

_**Merci aux reviews, follow et favorites, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de se savoir suivie, **_

_**alors n'hésitez pas à en rajouter !**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Altar.**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Combat 1

**Chapitre 9**

Le silence du désert fut troublé par le bruit des moteurs de 2 véhicules militaires avalant la piste sablonneuse. Nous nous dirigions vers le dernier site où avait été répertorié un camp d'entrainement de Walkyries près des postes frontières de l'armée de WindBloom. Nous nous attendions bien sur à ne trouver qu'un lieu vide puisque ces camps se déplaçaient sans cesse pour tromper la vigilance des royaumes. Et ce fût le cas. Notre petit convoi se stoppa. Notre petite équipe était constituée de la scientifique de GardeRobe, Youko Hélène, de Miyu, du 3ème pilier de l'académie, Shizuru Viola, et de moi-même. Miyu et moi étions chargée de surveiller les alentours, tandis que Youko sortait le matériel afin d'effectuer des prélèvements sur le site avec l'aide de Shizuru.

Nos 3 premiers jours de voyage s'étaient déroulés dans un silence quasi-total, du moins pour ma part, puisque dès que nous nous arrêtions pour poser notre campement, je disparaissais dans le désert, ne revenant qu'au matin pour le départ, fuyant constamment la proximité de l'otome. Mon manège n'était bien sûr pas passé inaperçu pour mes 3 compagnes de route. L'Améthyste pleine de Grâce avait bien tentée de venir me parler, mais je savais parfaitement me fondre dans le paysage, et ses tentatives pour me trouver avaient été vaines.

Alors que j'observais l'horizon, du haut d'une falaise surplombant nos véhicules, mon attention fut retenue par un point noir dans le ciel à l'est… Non… pas qu'un seul…

* * *

J'allais donner l'alerte lorsqu'une explosion se produisit plusieurs centaines de mètres à ma gauche. C'était la position d'observation de Miyu. Baissant les yeux, je vis que Youko et Shizuru avaient saisies qu'une menace arrivait, et cette dernière avait activée sa robe, se tenant prête à combattre. Alors que j'hésitais sur la conduite à suivre. L'androïde en tenue de combat, son épée activée, apparue dans mon champs vision, elle était en train de subir les assauts violents d'une… non… de 3 Walkyries. Je m'apprêtais à foncer sur les 3 arrivantes afin de nous en débarrasser rapidement, lorsque qu'un choc brutal dans le dos m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je n'eue pas le temps de me retourner qu'un violent coup assené sur le crâne me propulsa face contre terre…

_Merde ! Elles sont combien ?_

Je ne prie pas le temps de vérifier le nombre que j'esquivais de justesse la lame d'un élément, qui si il manqua ma peau, déchira un peu plus ma capeline de cuir. _Fais chier !_

Je bondis dos à la paroi rocheuse, hors de portée de mes assaillantes. 3 ici, 3 contre Miyu. Entendant Youko crier, je détournais tout de suite mes yeux dans sa direction, et vis que Shizuru contenait difficilement les attaques précises et rapides de 3 autres Walkyries.

Nos ennemies s'étaient parfaitement entrainer pour coordonner leurs techniques de combats avec une précision redoutable d'efficacité. Elles ne laissaient pas souffler un seul instant leurs cibles, et l'attaquaient alternativement de tout les côtés, fatiguant rapidement leurs adversaires par des vagues d'attaques causant des blessures légères, avant de leurs assener le coup de grâce. Elles nous avaient également séparées et isolées. C'était une technique vicieuse, mais radicale. Si je ne faisais rien, mes compagnes allaient mourir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

_Fais chier !_

* * *

Fixant mes 3 assaillantes, je tendis hors de ma capeline la main droite dont la paume s'illumina, faisant apparaitre un élément, une Naginata bien particulière. Contrairement à l'arme traditionnelle japonaise, celle-ci avait à son extrémité un fouet rétractable constitué de nombreuses lames permettant de découpé un ennemi à près de 4 mètres de distance en prenant en compte la longueur de 2 m de l'arme.

Le fait que j'ai fait apparaitre un élément sans être vêtue d'une robe fit hésiter les 3 walkyries devant moi. Cette hésitation leurs fut fatale. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais disparue de leurs champs de vision, me trouvant dans leurs dos. Elles n'avaient même pas réalisées qu'elles étaient mortes que leurs corps tranchés en plusieurs morceaux tombaient et avant qu'ils n'aient touchés le sol, je fonçais déjà aider Shizuru.

* * *

L'Améthyste pleine de Grâce était en très mauvaise posture.

Ayant activée sa robe et son élément dès qu'elle avait entendue l'explosion, elle était prête à toute éventualité, mais certainement pas à ce déchainement d'attaques des Walkyries qui l'avaient assaillie de tout côtés ! Malgrès son expérience du combat et le fait qu'elle soit une des plus fortes Otomes des 9 royaumes, elle avait le plus grand mal à seulement esquiver leurs armes.

_Ara, même esquiver devient difficile_ pensa t-elle alors qu'un élément puis un deuxième l'entaillaient au ventre et dans le dos, même si elle avait ressentie de vives douleurs alors que les lames traversaient sa peau, elle savait que les blessures n'étaient que superficielles.

_Pour l'instant._ Songeait elle au moment même où une Walkyrie lacérait profondément la chair derrière sa tibia gauche, sectionnant son tendon d'Achille. Sa jambe céda brutalement, la forcant à mettre le genou à terre dans un cri de douleur qui s'intensifia lorsqu'une seconde assaillante lui planta sa lame dans l'épaule droite. Elle vit la 3ème Walkyrie lever son élément au dessus de sa tête, elle n'avait plus la possibilité de se dérober au coup qui approchait sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de l'impact qui lui enlèverait la vie…

_Natsuki…_

* * *

**« SHIZURU ! »**

Entendant son nom hurlé par une voix angoissée, elle rouvrit les paupières, et vit une ombre devant elle. La lame lui mordant l'épaule n'était plus, le coup qu'elle attendait avait été dévié.

Le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux la choqua tellement qu'elle mit un moment à le réaliser.

* * *

Benihime la tenait dans ses bras, la protégeant de son corps, elle l'avait écartée à 2 mètres des Walkyries. Desserrant son étreinte protectrice, elle se leva et refit face à leurs assaillantes.

La femme se dressant devant Shizuru avait de longs cheveux blancs descendant jusqu'à ses reins, elle n'avait pour tout vêtements, qu'un pagne autour des hanches et couvrant son entrejambe, un tissu enserrant sa poitrine.

Tout son corps étonnamment musclé et parfaitement proportionné, était couvert de multiples cicatrices variées, plus ou moins anciennes. Son bras gauche était intégralement recouvert d'un tatouage tribal, partant du dos de sa main jusqu'à son omoplate. Elle avait des yeux incroyablement bleus comme le plus pur des ciels.

Mais…ce qui choqua l'otome, c'était les traits de son visage qu'elle voyait pour la première fois en pleine lumière…

_Natsuki ?!_

* * *

J'étais intervenue juste avant qu'une Walkyrie ne tue Shizuru. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir face à cette scène… J'avais plongée dans l'interstice entre l'otome et son assaillante, saisie la jeune femme par la taille, et l'avait propulsée hors de la portée de l'arme, c'était moi qui m'étais pris le coup. La lame entailla non seulement mon dos, mais m'arracha aussi ma capeline déjà bien abimée par mon combat.

Lâchant la jeune femme dans mes bras après un rapide coup d'œil afin de vérifier son état, je me retournais faisant de nouveau face aux 3 Walkyries qui se reprenaient de la surprise de mon intervention et se préparaient à réattaquer. Serrant dans mes mains ma Naginata, je m'apprêtais à leurs régler leurs comptes, quand 2 explosions quasi simultanées nous firent toutes tourner les yeux vers leurs sources.

_Et merde !_

Prises dans leurs combats s'acharnant à essayer de détruire Miyu, les Walkyries venaient d'exploser nos véhicules en envoyant l'androïde pile dessus.

_Et merde…_

Youko se planquait vers le camion… Où est elle maintenant ? blessée ?

Je sentais la rage montée en moi. Il restait 6 assaillantes. J'ignorais si la cyborg était encore en état de combattre, une portée disparue et une blessée…Je ne pourrais peut-être pas toutes les tuer sans qu'elles n'aient le temps d'abattre Shizuru… Je fermais les yeux…

_Fais chier !_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Combat 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_**Voilà la suite..**_

_**Avec quelques autres réponses mais encore quelques questions supplémentaires ^^**_

_**Et oui, mon personnage principal a encore des secrets que vous découvrirez dans les prochains chapitres.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! **_

_**J'aime en voir certains et certaines essayer d'imaginer la suite et de me soumettre leurs hypothèses, ça fait super plaisir !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

_**Altar.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le temps s'était arrêté autour de moi et en moi. Je ressentais absolument tout, je me tenais debout, immobile, les jambes légèrement écartées pour gagner en stabilité, les paupières closes, tournant mon visage vers le ciel. La chaleur du soleil, le vent se levant peu à peu emportant avec lui des effluves de sable, le sang s'écoulant dans mon dos et le long de ma tempe, la sueur perlant mon corps, l'acier de ma Naginata dans mes mains, les battements de mon cœur ralentissant au rythme d'une lente respiration.

J'avais pleinement conscience de la présence des êtres autour, Shizuru, à moitié allongée au sol blessée, 2 mètres derrière moi, les 3 Walkyries triangulisant leurs positions face à moi, prêtes à m'attaquer, les 3 autres assaillantes au dessus de nos véhicules survolant les flammes dans lesquelles Miyu et Youko avaient disparues…

J'ouvris les yeux et fixais l'étoile rouge des Himes située près de la Lune.

Je n'avais plus le choix.

* * *

Je tendis mon bras gauche devant moi, pressais contre ma paume gauche la lame de mon arme de ma main droite, et commençais à entailler la chair. Se faisant, je sentis l'air autour de mon corps commencer à changer, se charger d'énergie, mes pupilles rapetissaient, prenant la forme elliptique des yeux de chat.

Lentement, j'étendis mon bras gauche et ma main ensanglantée horizontalement sur le côté. L'atmosphère tout autour de mon bras se figeait alors que des gouttes de sang s'élevaient, défiant les lois de la physique, se transformant en filets sanglant qui entouraient peu à peu mon bras gauche, dont le tatouage s'illuminait, se gorgeant, dévorant peu à peu l'hémoglobine suspendu dans l'air. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol qui avait explosé face à l'énergie considérable qui se dégageait de moi, mes cheveux s'élevaient haut au dessus de ma tête, dansant au rythme d'un souffle invisible…L'air semblait vivant autour de moi…

Portant enfin mes yeux félidés vers mes adversaires terrifiés par la vision apocalyptique devant elles, j'ouvris lentement les lèvres, m'apprêtais à souffler un nom, un seul… Quand…

**« Benihime ! NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! »**

* * *

Le hurlement de Miyu, qui s'extirpait tant bien que mal des carcasses enflammées de notre convoi, me figea, ainsi que mes adversaires…

Me reprenant plus vite qu'elles, je fonçais sur la plus proche, abattant ma lame de son cou, jusqu'à sa hanche en suivant une diagonale. Esquivais l'attaque en ciseaux de ses alliés, fit s'enrouler le fouet de ma Naginata autour du cou de l'une d'elle, la décapitant nette, tandis que la lame éventrait la dernière…

Miyu avait réussie à tuer une de ses attaquantes, et Shizuru, une deuxième en lui envoyant son élément à travers la poitrine avant qu'elle ne fonce sur moi. La dernière survivante s'enfuyait au loin…

Le silence…

Nous étions en vie. Mais pas indemnes.

Miyu m'ayant stoppée à temps, j'avais repris mon apparence normale. Je sentais le regard insistant de Shizuru sur moi. Mais c'était pas franchement le moment de se lancer dans des explications, qui de toute manière, étaient difficiles, non seulement à dire, mais à comprendre.

Les soins de la cyborg et les miens pouvaient attendre, je m'approchais de l'otome qui avait désactivée sa robe, évitant ses yeux interrogateurs, et entrepris de mesurer la gravité de ses blessures. Déchirant des morceaux de tissus de sa jupe, je fis rapidement 2 pansements compressifs, l'un à son tibia, l'autre à son épaule, ignorant ses cris de douleurs. Elle avait pâlit, respirant fortement, le front couvert de sueurs froides, elle semblait prête à perdre connaissance, ce qui ne serait pas un mal.

La laissant quelques instants, je couru vers les flammes à la recherche de la scientifique. Je l'a découvris inconsciente, recouverte par un morceau de carrosserie fumante, blessée à la tête à première vue. Je l'a ramenais près de Shizuru, puis tandis que je vérifiais l'état de Youko, je rompis le silence en interpellant l'androïde sans la regarder :

« Oï, Miyu, t'es dans quel état ? »

« J'ai perdue mon bras gauche. Irréparable pour l'instant. Ma jambe droite a subit d'importants dégâts et son fonctionnement en est amoindri. Mes autres fonctions sont toujours opérationnelles, mais nécéssiteraient des réparations mineures. » Répondit-elle

« Humpfff, donc, tu ne peux pas marcher, et encore moins m'être utile pour l'instant. »

« Exact. »

_Génial, la nuit n'allait pas tarder, et je me retrouve avec 3 blessées sur les bras, les véhicules sont en miettes, comme nos provisions et médicaments, et en plus, avec la Walkyrie en fuite, on peut ravoir de la visite ! Super tableau !_

_Le plus urgent est de trouver un abri, d'y amener les 3 femmes, de poursuivre les soins, de vérifier si il y a quelque chose de récupérable dans les épaves…_

_Un abri… Réfléchie !_

« Et Miyu ! Y'a pas un ancien complexe militaire désaffecté un peu plus à l'ouest ?. »

« Si, à 2 heures de marche selon mes estimations. Mais d'après ma base de données, ce site à été partiellement détruit lors de la dernière guerre mais le sceau de protection est toujours actif… »

« Ouais, ben se sera toujours mieux que de rester là ! Par contre, je peux pas vous transporter les 3 en même temps, alors reste là le temps que j'emmène Viola-san, et la prof. Je me dépêche et reviens te chercher… et en même temps je regarderais si y'a quelque chose qu'on peut récupérer dans les voitures… »

Shizuru était restée silencieuse tout le temps de mon échange avec la cyborg, un voile de douleur dans ses yeux qui m'avaient fixés tout au long de mes déplacements. Je la saisie par la taille de mon bras gauche, pris la scientifique inconsciente sous mon bras droit, et, utilisant ma vitesse, fonçais vers l'ouest et son soleil couchant avec les 2 femmes.

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant l'entrée scellée du complexe militaire. La porte était à moitié ensablée, le lecteur biométrique était toujours visible et en place. Déposant les 2 femmes sur le sol, j'appliquais ma paume sur le lecteur, et après quelques secondes, l'accès fût dévérouillé, mais je dûe forcer sur la porte pour ouvrir un passage suffisant.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Shizuru alors que je m'apprêtais à la porter à l'intérieur. Je suspendis mon geste, et répondit avant de la saisir de nouveau dans mes bras :

« On parlera plus tard. »

L'intérieur du complexe était dans un piteux état, le système d'alimentation d'électricité ne fonctionnait plus, seules les lumières de sécurité dispensaient encore un faible halo lumineux, suffisant pour distinguer les lieux, une partie des plafonds s'étaient écroulés, ne laissant que le sas d'entrée, et le hall partiellement intact. Des décombres bloquaient l'accès au reste du site. Mais c'était suffisant pour installée les 2 blessées à leurs aises.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elles ne risquaient pas de décédées dans la prochaine heure, desserrer un peu les pansements compressifs de Shizuru afin de refaire circuler son sang, puis de les refaire, je laissais les 2 femmes dans le hall. Prenant soin de refermer la porte d'entrée, je disparue dans la nuit en direction du lieu du combat pour rechercher Miyu.

* * *

Je revins prudemment chercher l'androïde, m'attendant à tomber dans une embuscade. Mais rien. Miyu, en attendant mon retour, avait rassemblée les affaires pouvant nous être utiles des carcasses fumantes de nos véhicules. Sachant qu'elle avait bien tout vérifiée, je ne pris pas le temps de refaire une inspection. Sans un mot, je chargeais sur mon dos le ballot qu'elle avait préparée avec ma capeline, la souleva dans mes bras et repris rapidement la direction de notre abri.

Pendant ma course, elle profita du fait que nous soyons seules pour une mise au point :

« Benihime, dois je te rappeler ce que tu risque en utilisant tes pouvoirs ? »

« Sur le moment, ça m'a semblée la seule solution… »

« Et bien évite d'en arriver là. Maintenant que l'Améthyste pleine de Grâce a vu ton visage, tu va lui dire la vérité ? »

« Je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix ce coup-ci… Mais je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de tout lui dire, et d'ailleurs, je sais même pas par quoi commencer… Comment veux tu que je lui raconte toute ma vie ?! Elle doit déjà être bien perturbée d'avoir vu que je ressemblais à sa chère directrice !» lâchais je amèrement.

La cyborg ne répondit pas, me laissant dans mes pensées embrouillées tandis que nous arrivions à l'abri de fortune.

_Comment lui dire ? Elle sait déjà que je ressemble traits pour traits à Natsuki Kruger, que je suis une ancienne Hime… Dois-je lui dire le reste ? Dois-je tout lui dire sur moi ?_

C'est sur ses réflexions que je poussais la porte de l'ancienne base militaire, rencontrant immédiatement, fixées sur moi, les pupilles sanguine de Shizuru Viola, assise silencieusement contre le mur de la pièce en se tenant l'épaule douloureusement.


	12. Note de l'auteur

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, chers lecteurs.**_

_**Je me permets de vous laisser ce petit mot en réponse à vos demandes.**_

_**Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction, la notion de travail inachevé ne faisant pas parti de mon tempérament. Surtout en sachant le temps que j'y ais consacrée...**_

_**Donc, je finie la fiction de Kioku qui est déjà plus avancée et plus suivie, avant de reprendre celle ci. Pour vous rassurer, sachez que je ne mettrais pas 1 an à finaliser ses 2 fictions. **_

_**Je tiens néanmoins à m'excuser de l'attente dans laquelle je vous plonge, en particulier à un point crucial de l'histoire.**_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**Altar.**_


End file.
